Kazue Samayou
Supplemental Information Hair color: '''White, short and slightly wavy '''Eye color: '''Right is an icy blue, while the left eye is a dark red. '''Earphones: '''Black earbuds, usually hidden '''Clothes: '''White and black for main color scheme, though his clothing often varies. He normally wears hoods and the like, however, and never thinks twice about brightly colored clothes. '''Nationality/Race: '''Japanese. Random Facts '''1 || His heterochromia, as pictured in the upper right-hand corner, is due to the spirit that possesses him. The spirit doesn't remember his name, thus the child nicknamed him 'Karue', for simplicity's sake. Karue can only take control if Kazue is unconscious, or extremely frightened. The ghost's main source of power is Kazue's left eye, the crimson one, as it is the only eye the spirit retained after death. When singing, Karue's voice is a combination of his own -deeper- voice, and Kazue's, synced together. Think something similar to Roboloids with a chorus-like effect. 2 || His character item, a teru teru bozu, represents both his childish nature and the turmoil between himself and the ghost, Karue. Since a teru teru bozu is said to cause two different things, depending on how it's placed, each half of the item, sunny and stormy, represent Kazue and Karue, respectfully. Thus, when right-side up, the teru teru bozu is reflecting Kazue. And, inverted, it reflects Karue. 3 || Kazue is indeed a girl's name, thus it's meant to be a slight joke at the child for his 'feminine' voice. Samayou, which means roam, or drifting of a person, refers to his background story, in which he drifted from home to home. 4 || As of this moment, he has one living relative. A distant, but protective, cousin. 5 || He often appears to talk to himself, when he is in fact talking to Karue. Karue speaks with a british accent. c: 6 || When Karue is in control of Kazue's body, their voice doesn't change unless he wants it to. He does, however, tend to either cover Kazue's blue eye, or keep it closed. Their personalities are also completely different, as is their mannerisms. Thus, it's often easy to tell them apart, no matter the situation. Voice Bank Info Currently, there is only one download available for his voicebank. While it's not a complete Act.2, but simply dubbed that do to being a major improvement from the first, it will be listed as such. :c I'd also like to apologize in advance for the size of the file due to my forgetting about size and such. orz;; I ended up saving most of his english beta along with his Japanese vb, and thus it's a bit of a hybrid or mixture of both. I'll update this section in due time with a table and such for each of his downloadable voicebanks. Act.1 || -taken down- Act.1.5 || Click Me Act.2 || '''Currently tweaking/OTOing '''English CV VCV || '''Recording in progress '''Lunar Append || -working on- Sick Append || -working on- Category:Supplemental Information Category:Heterochromia